


Beauty is in the eye of the beholder

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/F, Foreplay, Kissing, Long Live Feedback Comment Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Undressing in front of someone new never stops being uncomfortable. Daisy lets May know she has no reasons to be embarrassed.





	Beauty is in the eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [26stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/gifts).

> I'm writing smutty drabbles from [this list](https://florchis.tumblr.com/post/186713853251/not-safe-for-work-drabbles-collection-aos) all during August: you can prompt me here or [on Tumblr ](https://florchis.tumblr.com/ask).

For all that she is known for being a force in the field, there are certain things that will never stop making Melinda May uneasy.  
  
An opponent twice her size with a plethora of weapons at their disposition? Not so much.   
  
Undressing in front of someone for the first time? Guilty as charged.

Sure, this hardly counts as a first time, since she and Daisy had been stealing grabs here and kisses there for the good part of the last four months. But until now it has been only that, stealing, and now they have the first chance to _own_ a moment together. May doesn’t believe anything can be perfect, but would it kill them to have something that is _good_, she would like to ask.  
  
Daisy’s fingers are cool on her skin, her lips sizzling on her throat, and May shivers from the sensations. She pants when Daisy moves her mouth to her face again, the tip of her tongue drawing the curve of May’s jaw. Daisy’s fingers are fiddling with the zipper of her jacket, and it’s driving her insane.  
  
“If you want to take it off, take it off already, Daisy.”  
  
“Yes, ma'am.” Her tone is defiant, teasing, and May would like to teach her one very thorough lesson. What an interesting thought. Another time.  
  
The lapels of her jacket fall open to the sides, and May sits up and takes off her tanktop herself in one swift motion. There is, after all, no wisdom in remaining in frightful anticipation; fears need to be faced the sooner the better, so they can be turned into strengths.  
  
With their contact broken by May’s movement, Daisy remains still, sitting on her heels, her eyes wandering up and down the expanses of just revealed skin. May pushes down her throat the reflex to cross her arms and hide. She is not ashamed of the body that has served her well for all these years, but she is also aware she is not short on things to make her self-conscious. Wrinkles. Scars. Skin spots. Comparing them to Daisy’s healthy, young skin doesn’t exactly help, either.   
  
Besides, the fluorescent lights on base are anything but flattering. Coulson will definitely be hearing about that.  
  
“You’re so beautiful.” Daisy’s voice is a whish, more air than actual sound, and feels like sunlight on May’s body.  
  
“Daisy, don’t-”  
  
“No.” May looks at the gravity on her features and doesn’t replicate. “I won’t hear it.” Daisy bends forward, her lips landing near May’s hip, and she gasps. “You.” Daisy’s breath tickles against her navel, and May has to resort to all her inner strength to not writhe. “Are.” Kisses like a brand, blazing against her sternum, and the heat dropping down while Daisy moves up. “So.” May tilts her head back, freeing space for Daisy between the juncture of her collarbones and her jaw. Daisy nips at her shoulder, licks at her ear, sucks at her throat; she is everywhere at once, an all-encompassing being for May to give in. “Beautiful.”  
  
If she thought the stolen kisses and the furtive touches were nice, there are no words to describe what this feels like. She is dizzy with arousal, panting like a teenager, and Daisy hasn’t even taken her clothes off yet. What a travesty.  
  
May tangles her fingers on the short hairs at the nape of Daisy’s neck and pulls her up. It’s second nature to find her mouth, her lips yielding to the pressure of May’s own, not two puzzle pieces fitting together but too pieces that work, too pieces that are_ good_ together.  
  
When they break apart, her ribs are bursting with need, and Daisy’s erratic breathing tells her she is not the only one.   
  
“Let me undress you.”  
  
“No.” She looks down at Daisy’s fingers that are drawing, back and forth, a long scar May sports just over her left hip. “I like you like this. Let me appreciate you for a little longer.”  
  
She can’t say no to that.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.


End file.
